warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Fight a Titan
A Epic Boss event holds 20 people. You only have 6 hours to kill a Titan or it fails. As such, it is VERY important that you have enough stamina or can do enough damage to achieve CAP (if any) before entering. Since loot is solely based on damage tiers vs. damage percentage like it used to be, CAPs are basically now designed to allow more players in than before. Maximum loot can be achieved at approximately 562K damage. Forces For players new to Titans, this Epic Boss requires your strongest formation filled with units that do the most damage, primarily units designed for Epics (Siren, Korvald, Blitz Armor, Photon Walker, Gravity Tank, Infestor Tank, Tactical Infantry, Thrasher, etc.). If you don't have enough Epic-fighting units, fill your remaining Commander and Assault slots with units that do the most damage possible. HOWEVER, it would be well worth your time to do fights to attempt to attempt to score 1-2 Photon Walkers per event. Photon Walkers are most certainly your friend, especially when backed by Omega, and will make doing the Titan event without the aid of the EMP or Inferno Bomb much easier. For structures, reinforcement units (Machine Mill, Assembly Plant, Island Launchport, Blood Pool, etc.) are highly advised, providing the reinforced units do more damage than any other damage-inflicting structure you have. If you don't have reinforcement structures, then use whatever structures you have that do the highest possible damage. Do not bother using Epic healing units (Purifier, Mobile Encampment, etc.) for Titan since there is no team health to worry about. Because Titan can heal itself whenever the EMP is not active, having units that block healing are OK, providing they provide GREATER anti-healing than another unit's damage. For example, if you have Nightstalker in your active force, doing 4 damage/attack, you wouldn't want to get rid of it for an anti-heal unit that only averages 2.5 anti-heal/attack. You'd only remove Nightstalker for an anti-heal unit that did greater than 4 anti-heal/attack, or has a higher combined anti-heal/damage attack, like Ravager. EMP & Inferno Bomb The EMP and Inferno Bomb in a Titan event are charged via energy. Each 20-point energy expenditure into either device results in 500 damage being done to the Titan, a money reward for the player, AND charges the EMP/Inferno Bomb device. Once the EMP/Inferno Bomb is fully charged, it can be activated, where it lasts for 10-minutes. During this time, the EMP prevents Titan from being able to heal itself, but allowing your forces to do greater damage. An active Inferno Bomb forces the Titan to do 80 damage to itself per single attack (400/flurry). NOTE: You do NOT want to have anti-heal units in your active force when the EMP is active since Titan cannot heal itself during this time. However, anti-heal units are fine if the EMP is not active but the Inferno Bomb is. CAPS As stated earlier, CAPS for Titan events are established by hosts as a means of allowing a certain number of players to achieve a certain level of loot. They are not required. At ~359K CAP, four Titan tokens can be had. Maximum loot can be achieved at ~563K. Note *This document was created by Todd-sama to try to help players playing Titans. Todd-sama 05:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Epic Bosses Category:Strategies